


Abridged Doomsday

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, LittleKuriboh, Parody, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Abridged-Doomsday-809194964.Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Relationships: Abridged!Yugi/Abridged!Kaiba, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487
Kudos: 5





	Abridged Doomsday

Abridged Doomsday, by Chronos-X

Aug 10, 2019, 6:44:38 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Humor

( _Kaiba summons three Blue Eyes White Dragons and two other overpowered enablers for his dragon fetish_ )...  
  
Abridged Yugi: Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?  
  
Abridged Kaiba: Yeah, so?  
  
Abridged Yugi: That's against the rules, isn't it?  
  
Abridged Kaiba ( _ponders a bit_ ): Nope. Not doing that anymore.  
  
Abridged Yugi ( _disappointed_ ): I see... ( _gung-ho_ ). Then I sacrifice all of my monsters to Special Summon "Nibiru, The Primal Being"!  
  
Abridged Kaiba ( _terrified_ ): Ah! Nibiru! It's not possible! Nobody's been able to summon _him_!  
  
Abridged Yugi ( _confused_ ): _Him_? I didn't know rocks had gender.  
  
Abridged Kaiba: Oh c'mon Yugi, it's frickin' obvious! I can tell just by looking at him!  
  
Abridged Yugi _(does exactly_ _that_ ): _Now_ I see it. Silly me. Once more you've bowled me over with your infinite wisdom, rich boy.  
  
Abridged Kaiba ( _angry_ ): Don't patronize me, you overrated plot armor-spamming Mary Sue! ( _Realizes something_ ). Hold on a sec, did you just f@#$%&g summon a monster during _my_ turn!?  
  
Abridged Yugi: Yeah, so?  
  
Abridged Kaiba: That's against the r—y'know what, screw it. Do your thing and win already. I've got a stock market to crash in a coupla hours.  
  
Abridged Yugi: Right. ( _Yells at the top of his lungs_ ). NIBIRU, OBLITERATE! ( _Yugi wipes out Kaiba's LP as they both yell over-dramatically. Surprise of the century, folks..._ ).


End file.
